


New Year's Kiss

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Caleb share a little kiss on New Year's Eve 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

The Ramsey’s house was full of people, and Caleb could barely get through them to get to the kitchen to get another drink. He caught a glimpse of his blonde friend out of the corner of his eye, and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

He scooted by Jack and Joel who were standing in the doorway, and handed her a beer. “Having fun?”

Barbara laughed. “Are you kidding? This is awesome! I’d rather be here than 6th Street, they showed it on the news, it looked like a fucking madhouse.”

“C’mon, everyone, it’s almost time for the countdown!” Griffon called from the living room, and the people of the house started migrating towards the television.

Caleb nodded in that direction. “Wanna try to find a good place?”

“Nah,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m gonna stay back here. Nice to have some breathing room.”

He smiled and leaned on the wall next to her. “Then I’ll stay too.”

“Ten, nine, eight…” Griffon started, and Caleb could hear the rest of the house chime in too. The volume climbed louder, and he turned to look at her. She was smiling gently and standing on her tiptoes, trying to look over the tops of everyone’s heads to catch a glimpse of the TV.

“…four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The crowd started cheering and hooting and blowing noisemakers, and the people that had come with dates started seeking them out for kisses, and finally the Canadian turned to Caleb and raised an eyebrow.

“How long have you been staring at me?” she asked, face quirking into her signature smirk.

“Long enough. Happy new year, Barbara.” He held up his beer.

She clinked her against it and leaned in quickly, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “Happy new year, Caleb,” she whispered, and then she walked away, getting swept up in a massive hug by Joel and lost into the crowd.

The rest of the house began singing Auld Lang Syne, and Caleb could only stand there, beer dangling from his fingers, dumbfounded that she had kissed him at all.


End file.
